A Life Stolen (TEMPORARY HAITUS)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Koike Hizuri life had started off great than it quickly want down him and he was branded as a slave. 9 years later he escapes from his kidnappers only to see his life stolen right in front of him by another boy. By the time they all realise their mistake. Koike is no longer the boy, they all remember but a man. A man who is infamous for being cold to those who aren't family.
1. Chapter 1

A Life stolen

Summary: for most of Kouki life, he had been slaving away under the desert sun, having been kidnapped from his family and sold as a slave but unlike others in his situation. He didn't break. He kept on believing that one day he would get back to them and thought they were still looking for him. Only to escape and find out, his identity had not only been stolen but his own family had been taking care of the wrong child for the last 9 years.

This one-shot was on my phone and then for some reason I deleted it so I had to redo this again.

I do not own skip beat.

Enjoy!

Koun Hizuri age 10, eyed his two year old little brother curiously, wondering how someone could be so small, the toddler was named Kouki Hizuri and his arrival had come as a shock to the whole family.

Koun was puzzled about how his parents even had time to make a baby when they were so busy all the time, sometimes being gone for a few months.

His mother was probably the most shocked one of them all, when she found that she was pregnant with another baby boy, what followed next was his father going on a huge shopping spree, buying anything that had the word 'baby' on it and coming home with about ten giant teddy bears and about a hundred baby toys.

Koun know his future sibling would be spoiled rotten by them, that and he was going through the problems of being thought of as a big brother. Don't get me wrong, Koun had always dreamed of having a little sibling to play with and keep him company while his parents were away and now he was terrified at being looked up to by someone so little.

As the months flow by, it was like his parents had come from the Planet 'wacko and Hyper' as both of them were running around, buying things, they never want anywhere without each other and he was expected to follow.

And then one day, all the madness stopped.

Koun had finally met his little brother.

The baby was tiny and cute.

The baby would have been bald if not for the few blond hair strands on his head.

The boy looked at him curiously when he came into view as if he was a creature he had never seen before and offered up a smile to him.

Koun had quickly decided then and there that his little brother was cute, as soon as Kouki learned to walk, the toddler took to following him everywhere like a baby duck to his mother much to his embarrassment when photos were taking every time, Kouki latched him and never failed to make him smile whenever he was feeling sad.

Perhaps, it was easier than he thought to be thought as a big brother.

Than disaster struck.

Kouki had been kidnapped.

The family had gone on a trip to Egypt, it was supposed to be their first trip out as a family since Kouki was born and the toddler was practically bouncing around in excitement, with energy only little children had.

His father like always wanted them to experience the outdoors.

If he know what would happen because of such a decision, he would have demanded that they sleep in a well-protected hotel instead of in tents on the sandy floor.

But he didn't.

So in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep.

Kouki was kidnapped.

When they woke up, there was no sign of their youngest family member in sight, making them all immediately go into panic mood.

Both his parents were on the phone to numerous of people within seconds when it became clear that Koike was hiding somewhere in the tent, only to find out that information had been withheld from them.

The place they slept in was known for people disappearing, the reason it was kept from them was because both Kuu and Julie were huge celebrities with lots of money and would bring business to the small town.

Koun had never seen his father look so mad before in his life.

There was numerous of search parties sent to try and track down his brother but they all came up short.

They all had to face the truth.

Kouki was gone.

# 9 years later#

In a very hot place in Egypt sat a group of slaves and slave masters, the slaves were made to dig into the sand looking for any underground tombs that may hold riches.

The slaves ranged from the elderly to young.

People had been either sold or kidnapped from their families to become slaves but once you were a slave, you were stripped from your own identity and instead were referred to as a number, many of them had giving up of ever escaping and just want with it, some had been a slave for so long that they could no longer remember a life that they weren't slaves, a lot want mad under the desert heat.

But one was different.

He was a boy thin for his age, he had short blond dusty hair and hazel eyes.

This was the boy who used to be known as Kouki Hizuri but to everyone he was called 4809 and he remembered.

He remembered ever since he found himself in a cage away from his family, he held onto the memories connected to his identity, for a time, he refused to answer to the number he was giving but that quickly changed under a lot of harsh beatings.

He know what his family would think if they found him, looking so skinny and unwashed to the point of worry.

Kouki remembered, his mother soft voice singing to him, whenever she had time before he want to bed.

He remembered, his father being over the top and kept on coming home with gift to add to his already giant collection and he remembered his big brother.

The brother who he clung to and would play with him when he asked and Koike in return would always try and make him smile whenever Koun was remaindered of the pressure he was under to succeed their father.

It was because of those little snippets of memory, that he didn't go insane when everyone else did, he didn't give into despair and lose his self-worth, whenever he felt sad, he would always think of his family face as he ran up to them.

He know that they would go to the ends of the earth and back to find him, all he had to do was get to Japan and contact his uncle Lory and the rest would follow.

That's why for 9 years he had been planning his escape.

He had managed to get through to one of his slave master, who couldn't hid his guilt and together they planned for an escape and he would finally be reunited with his family.

So at high noon when the son was the highest and all the slaves were called in to drink.

He struck.

He grabbed a plastic basket and swung it to the left, where one of the slaves master where.

Everyone was stunned at his sudden action which he used to his full advantage and before the rest could grab him and give him a wipe lashing.

He ran like his life depended on it, it was hard being chained up but he climbed into the back of the truck.

"DRIVE!" he said and the man who was called 'Kyle' immediately drove while the other's slave master looked at the betrayal right in front of their eyes and began to fire their guns.

But it was too late.

They were already gone.

Koike climbed into the front seat where Kyle unchained him after they were a good distance away.

Next stop Japan.

#5 hours later#

Kyle Carr looked at the skinny child next to him, who hadn't slept since he started driving.

He couldn't help but feel; guilt wash over him, to think he was beating the same kid with a whip a couple of month ago.

Kyle had grown up into a dangerous part of desert, poverty was everywhere and there was only two options in life.

Become a slave to the rich or become a Slave master and rule over the slaves but answer to the rich and powerful, either way, you were still suffering.

Every slave he had met, he couldn't help but see eyes full of disappear, to be a slave was to be the lowest of the low, there was no such thing as human rights when you're sold to those in power.

Even knowing that his job was horrible, he was by far the kindest of the lot, he had seen how other's treated slaves and it disgusted him.

Then he met the boy.

The boy was about six at the time but the boy clearly hadn't been broken in, his eyes were brimming with life and glared at anyone who dared to touch him.

But Kyle know that the boy would become broken eventually.

They all did.

It was only a matter of time before the boy succumbed to despair and would do anything just to stay alive for another day, so he waited.

And waited.

Weeks turned into months and the boy still held strong.

Kyle couldn't help but look at the boy in awe.

What was keeping the boy so strong willed when other's had broken around him?

The answer?

Family.

The boy had people to come back to.

And it was only a matter of time before the boy gets himself killed, trying to escape to get back home.

Everyone else had lost hope of ever seeing their families again but the boy held strong, believing that one day, he would get back to his family and be pulled into the most bone crushing hug.

The more he watched the boy, the more he couldn't help but admire him, the boy refused to break under the hot sun and harsh treatment.

So Kyle did something crazy.

He had come up to the boy and offered him assistance to escape so that the boy could run back home.

After all, he hated his job.

Kyle had finally saved enough money to get out of the country and make a clean break for freedom and he will be damned if he let a boy who was trying so hard to get back to his family die over some plan that would guarantee his death with little to no chance of survival.

Understandably the boy was weary of him since he had been one of the boy's tormentors in the past, a fact he wasn't proud of, it had taken him a year before the boy started to trust him, sneaking him food and water when the other's weren't looking.

Together they formed a better plan to escape the blazing desert and run.

They would go to Japan and then go their separate ways.

The boy would go find his family while Kyle, himself didn't know what to do after that.

Perhaps he'll settle in the states since there was more chances to get a decent job without having a guilty mind behind your every move.

It was certainly a shock to him to find out the boy still remembered his own name when, from what he heard, the child had become a slave at two.

An age where a normal person wouldn't remember anything of their life before the age of 5.

The boy he was helping was called Kouki, Kouki Hizuri.

A name that made his eyes widen.

Hadn't a family some years back, practically turned the whole desert over to search for their missing family member?

Could Koike be that family member?

If so, than there was no telling what the family would do when they learn where their missing family had been and how he was treated.

Kyle, just hoped that the boy put in a good word for him.

Kyle drove for a couple of hours before boarding a boat to Japan, the boy didn't dare to fall asleep, he was clearly tired but the kid eyes were wide open, up until he saw the sight of Japan with his own eyes and they drove onto Japan soil before they dropped off like a rock.

Kyle quickly carried the boy to a nearby motel, in a motel nobody asks questions, when a man appears carrying a small boy looking like he had just been through hell and back.

The receptionist quickly gave him the keys as soon as they saw the money.

Kouki was out like a light and Kyle know the boy need to be freshen up before even thinking about taking a step outside and the boy tiny frame was still too skinny, at the most, he needed to hid the less than ideal frame of someone who was turning twelve in a few days.

So Kyle went out and brought some clothes for the boy ranging from small to larger, the boy was a whole foot shorter than he should be for his age.

Koike was shocked to wake up with a pair of clean clothes near him and a nice scent in the air, he thought he was dreaming, there was no way any of the slave masters would cook such a nice meal. Koike was convinced he would wake up and see he was still in that beat up tent and be smacked awake for another harsh day in the sun.

Instead he didn't wake up and was staring down a bowel of cereal.

"Eat" Kyle said, "I suggest you eat as much as you can if you're going to be strong enough to seek your uncle out."

Kouki looked at the bowl as if he expected the man to poison it before taking a spoon and gulping down the cereal like it was his last meal and every drop counted.

"I'll be back, just try not to look so skinny" Kyle said, as the boy gave him a look before looking at the small tiny fridge.

Kyle got up and put on his coat.

Koike didn't see Kyle for the rest of the day and the man came back late at night.

Koike didn't know that the man was getting information around, after all, he had to find out the situation in Japan before Koike can even think of approaching a family member.

Like if Koike Hizuri had been proclaimed dead.

#A couple of days later#

Koike was finally allowed outside the motel, Japan as a whole seemed to have gone into festival mood, he never thought anything about it since it was his birthday.

All that was on his mind was that he finally looked healthy enough to not attract stares from people on the street and could go and find his Uncle's at last.

"Koike" Kyle said seeing the boy practically rush to the door.

"Yes." Koike said turning around, impatiently.

"Make sure, you put a good word for me to your parents" Kyle said, cheekily.

Koike rolled his eyes but gave his first smile in years before walking out in a hoody and jeans.

Just then Kyle phone rang in his pocket and he took out his phone and answered.

"What!" Kyle yelled, he was suddenly, alarmed.

"What do you mean Kouki Hizuri has been with his family for the past 9 years?"

Kyle chased after the boy before dread could set in.

# Koike#

Koike felt his heart pound in his ears, the mere thought of meeting his family again sent him buzzing with joy.

He had made it this far and he would be damned if he stopped now due to nerves.

He was going to see his over the top father, again.

He was going to see his loving mother.

He was going to see his overprotective, bother.

He could practically see their smiles face just waiting for him.

Something caught his eye and he stopped.

Koike couldn't help but turn to see a huge banner followed by acts of all kind going down the street, what really caught his attention was what was written in gold on the banner.

'Happy 12th Birthday. Kouki Hizuri'.

 _Huh?_ Was his first thought before he was swept up in a crowd of people towards the centre of the town.

Before he even know what was happening, he was standing in front of a grand stage, presents were piled high behind it, it was so high in fact that it was threatening to invade the steps to the stage.

His uncle Lory was the first to make a grand appearance.

The man was practically beaming and glowing and didn't look like a man who had lost his god son for almost a decade.

"PEOPLE OF JAPAN!" The man voice spread across the large crowd, "TODAY WE CELEBRATE MY GOD SON SPECIAL BIRTHDAY! TEN YEARS AGO, HE WAS TAKEN BUT 9 YEARS AGO HE WAS FOUND!"

 _WAIT- WHAT!?_ Koike thought in shock.

Suddenly a boy that could have easily been mistaken as an offspring of Kuu and Juliena Hizuri walked onto the stage, he and Koike looked about the same age and the smile on his face was huge along with a big blush.

Koike felt his heart stop at the sight of the boy but it kicked into overdrive when his uncle grouched down and gave the boy a hug that clearly conveyed love.

Then came his own parents looking proud and happy and gave their own hugs before saying embracing words about the child they believed to be their son.

Even going as far as recalling happy memories of the years making up for the time spent away from their son.

The memories made with a person who was not him.

Koike shook in denial.

 **No**.

This was a lie.

His parents had been waiting for him to come home ever since he was kidnapped.

His own family had been waiting for him to come back.

Than his brother and his new wife showed up and the world shattered around him.

Koun with Kyoko came up to the boy who wasn't him and gave him their own bear hug.

"Happy birthday, Koike" Koun said, smiling at the boy who wasn't him.

"Thanks Nii-san" The boy who wasn't him said.

"He's a parents from both of us" Kyoko said, with a smile giving him a big box and the boy who wasn't him, beamed.

"Thanks big sis" The boy who **still** wasn't him said.

The whole family than went and embraced the boy into a loving hug and the boy cheeks heated up, fireworks were launched in the background.

Koike wanted to scream.

To cry.

To get down on his knees and throw a tantrum.

He wanted so desperately to scream about how that boy wasn't him.

He felt betrayed.

All this time, he had thought his family had been looking for him but the moment they found a boy who looked like him.

They had dropped him.

He had been replaced.

The very thought of his getting back to his family was what kept him sane up till now.

 **But who would believe he was Koike Hizuri?**

Who would believe him if he called the boy out on his 'birthday'?

It was like a barrier was between them and him.

For nine years, things had never been the same and they had clearly moved on without him.

If he dared to speak out, who knows what the crowd would do him when they were all convinced that they were looking at Koike Hizuri and had been looking at him for 9 years?

Throughout the party and celebration.

Neither the Hizuri nor the people around them know what they had just done.

Nobody noticed the little boy whose whole world shattered around him.

A hand was placed on the Koun shoulder and spun him around.

Kyle cursed when he saw Koike hollow eyes.

In the background, the sound of music and cheering was ever present.

Kyle turned to the celebrating family and noticed the blond and hazel eyed child in the middle of it all and then eyes went to those around him.

 _All he could think about was the broken child in his arms who had his life stolen in front of his very eyes._

And scene!

I know this was dark. I do plan on expanding on this. Next chapter, Koike gets adopted by the one person he hasn't lost and is giving the childhood he truly deserved and Japan starts to see that 'Koike Hizuri' may not be who they thought he was, when puberty kicks in and the boy starts sporting none Hizuri features that even the family themselves can't ignore. Please Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Kyle Curr, cursed as he looked at the boy who sat opposite him, who hadn't moved in several hours and had just stared into space with a blank expression.

Clearly the boy mind wasn't there but his body recognised basic instructions and that's why Kyle could get Koike out of the crowd of celebrating people so quickly.

To think Koike own birthday would be spent in such a way.

He couldn't help but look at the unmoving boy sadly.

By all right, Koike, should be at that party in town, celebrating his birthday with his reunited family but instead he was sitting in a chair staring blankly into space. Kyle dreaded the damage done to the boy own heart.

Kyle just hoped for the family that was celebrating in town that they had chosen the right boy.

Because if they chose wrongly.

The Hizuri's would surely feel the effects of their mistake in years to come and Kyle didn't think, he would ever forgive them for what happened tonight.

Because for 9 years Koike had held onto the notion of family standing strong but for 9 years, it turns out, only he had been suffering.

Because his own family, had taking everything from him and had given it to someone else.

Leaving nothing but a broken doll.

Ch 2: Fixing the broken doll.

Kyle couldn't help but worry.

Ever since that night, Koike had gotten into a standard routine.

Wake up, bath, brush, eat, sleep and do it all over again.

Koike body had been running on auto pilot since then, only doing the bare minimum to stay alive.

He didn't talk unless he was spoken to.

He just sat there staring blankly into space and nothing could get a reaction out of him.

Kyle, know he couldn't just leave the kid especially when the kid was so broken.

Whether Koike know it or not, he needed him, Kyle was the only one left standing by his side through it all and Kyle would be damned if he proved to be like everybody else in the boy life, leaving him alone and getting on with his life, never looking back.

Yes, Kyle refused to drop him into a mental institute either, no matter how abnormal the child now was.

He refused to visit Koike in a place like that for the rest of his golden years and even Koike adult years.

Besides there was always the problem of his own family coming to their senses, asking him where their youngest family member was.

He didn't want to see the face of the people, who had abandoned him and was reasonable for his current condition.

All hopes of Koike having a proper childhood was down the toilet.

Kyle didn't think he would be able to hold in his anger.

He refused to see that future.

But what could he do?

What can a man from the desert do to fix a broken twelve-year-old boy?

Family, that's what.

Family was the reason he was in this mess.

Perhaps family was what was needed to get him out of it.

Kyle know he could never replace people like the Hizuri's who were not only rich, good looking and caring people but are least he could tell Koike in more than just words, that he would never leave him.

Even if Koike just saw him as a nameless face, he didn't care, he just wanted the spark of life back in the little boy's eyes.

So he went out and brought adoption papers.

Kyle stared at the papers in his hands, he never really thought about getting married and having kids.

For so many reasons, extreme poverty was one of them but he didn't mind Koike.

He didn't mind putting the boy under his wing permanently, the boy didn't whine or complain like normal brats did and was happy with having a roof over his head and food.

Kyle felt another stab of guilt before he quickly signed the papers.

Their relationship may not have started off great but he would be damned if he doesn't give the boy the childhood he should have had.

Once he had finished signing and a month later, the adoption was finalised, he came up the still form of Koike and presented the official papers.

Koike just stared blanking at it for a second, some part of the boy that was still in there, began reading and when he was done.

Koike said the first few words that wasn't an answer in weeks.

"Family?"

"Yes family" Kyle said, happy that some part of Koike was still in there.

He then got up and proceed to hug his brand new son, he didn't care that Koike didn't hug him back and was just looking at his action with a blank look.

He would do everything in his power to reach that boy he admired once more.

The next couple of days, had been a blur, they had finally moved out of the run down motel and Kyle decided if Koike was going to make a recovery, then Japan wasn't the best place to do it.

They moved to Germany since the Hizuri's were less know there, the UK and the USA was a big no.

Kyle had gotten a job as a factory worker.

To the outside world his son was called Kagami Curr but in private he called him Koike.

It had taken him two years and dozens of physiology books to start getting through the haze that was Koike mind.

Koike was finally deemed normal enough to go to school and Kyle wasn't surprised that Koike was brand as the weird kid in the classroom.

But Kyle kept up his efforts to heal the wound on Koike heart, knowing full well he could never heal it completely but he needed to try.

Because if he didn't, who will?

Koike progress was slow but steady and the day that Koike told him that he was interested in playing baseball.

Kyle had broken down crying in happiness, right in front of him, his son had decided to do something normal!

The following week, he made sure to save up all for the next month to buy a professional baseball uniform, a mental bat, a stack of balls and bating post so that he could play with his son at home.

At Koike first ever match, he was there, ready with a camera in his hands and a big smile on his face, he was by far the loudest amongst the other watchers.

Even though his son team didn't win, he was proud that his son had giving it a try.

Kyle made sure that he was there for his son's every practise game and official game, always the loudest to cheer for the team.

He made sure that Koike heard the words that conveyed how proud he was of him wither he lost or won and before his very eyes Koike had started smiling again.

It was simply a tug on his lips but it was a smile no less.

Koike was starting to make huge improvements in his behaviour.

Before Koike, was that awkward weird kid that made you feel uncomfortable but now he was that cold kid who was only nice and caring when his family was around.

It made Kyle feel warm when he realised Koike thought him as family.

At the time, he had no idea that Koike interest in the sport would soon become his profession.

As Koike mentality improved so did his skills in the sport.

That little kid in chains, dirty shorts and skinny like twig had become a six footer, broad shoulders, tall legs and was handsome enough to make any woman turn their heads in his direction.

Kyle to his amusement would find his son running home from a pack of fan girls and he couldn't be more proud.

At 18, Kagami Curr had made it to the Pro league and was an instant hit, playing against teams from all over the world and Kagami Curr was considered the best batter in the league currently.

Kyle thought if only Koike birth parents could see their own son now.

To see the young man, their own son had come to be.

Speaking of parents, one day Kyle sat down at the computer and went online and goggled the word 'Koike Hizuri' and what he saw next had him rolling on the floor, laughing.

In front of him were two versions of one person, one was the kid he had seen that night and the other was the same kid 6 years later.

Let's just say his genetics had finally shone through.

The young man had a hook like nose, his face was more of an oval shape and his hair lacked any noticeable volume.

Except for the eye and Hair colour, there was no way, this young man was a Hizuri.

Kyle found images and articles about the young man.

He wasn't surprised to read about, people demanding for a blood test, others were starting to think of the possibility that 'Koike Hizuri' was still out there, possibly dead in a ditch somewhere or the past couple of years was all part of some conspiracy.

Either way, Japan was in a sense of chaos and Kyle was happy he was as far away from that chaos as possible.

He printed three pictures off, one of the young man, one of the current Kuu Hizuri and the other of Julie Hizuri and went to his son room.

Kyle smiled fondly as he saw the trophies, pictures of Kagami first Baseball match and Kagami lucky bat and shoes resting against a wall, Kagami first baseball uniform hung proudly in a frame on the wall protected by plastic.

The object of his search was currently sleeping in his bed.

Kagami had decided to keep his hair short, his eyes were closed, hiding those striking hazel green eyes from the world and where there was a round boyish face now in its place was the face of a young man.

Kyle traced over his son sleeping features, drinking them in for a couple of minutes before he placed an image of Kuu Hizuri beside his son face.

And Kyle could only gap at the similarity before his very eyes.

Kagami had Kuu nose and cheek bones while when he put Julie picture up, Kagami looked more like her than Kuu, he had her natural shade of blond hair, eyes brows and eye shape.

Kyle realised his son was more on the prettier side from the result of getting most of his looks from Julie.

The final test for him was to put 'Koike Hizuri' picture next to his son face.

As expected, they couldn't even be compared.

His son was the one out of the two, that looked like Kuu and Julie son while the other clearly came from different parents.

Ever since Koike had told him, his true name, there had always been some doubt in his mind, that his son wasn't really who he thought he was but now seeing the evidence right in front of him.

There was no denying it.

His son was the missing Koike Hizuri.

 _The Hizuri's are so screwed._ Kyle thought.

And scene!

Next chapter, a blood test is preformed and the family realise to their horror that they have been living with a stranger for over a decade, none of them take it well. Kagami (Koike) agrees to do a photo shoot for a world wild company to promote his career. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own skip beat!

Enjoy!

Japan had never been in such an up roar when one day, it suddenly occurred to them that the person they believed to be Koike Hizuri didn't look like a Hizuri at all.

It was like all those years reading about the young man life was all a dream.

And once the majority of the population could see this.

The press had a field day.

Ch 3: Their mistake

The first to realise that the boy couldn't be who he thought he was, was surprisingly the Russian before Puberty had even hit.

They had seen that Koike didn't have the habits of either Kuu or Julien.

You would think there would be some besides appearance to tie the boy to his parents but nothing.

But they didn't dare speak out until others saw it too.

The second to see the boy couldn't possibly be who he thought he was, was the French, they had seen that certain features which everyone had classed an unimportant could not belong to either parents or anyone on their family tree.

The third to see was the English but by this time, other countries were starting to see it too.

The boy was plain and simple.

A menace.

The boy was like a local bully that hid behind money, fame and fortune.

An angel when his family was around but the devil himself when they were not.

It made you wonder what his parents was teaching him.

How can a child so bad come from such a loving family?

The answer was.

He couldn't.

And when puberty struck, the world had seen the true face of the boy known as 'Koike Hizuri'.

But Japan and the family were still blind to what others were seeing until recently.

The pressure that the family were under to do a blood test was massive, all social media's and even the news were demanding for a blood test.

The family could no longer ignore it and preformed a blood test having no idea how devastating the result could be.

And it was truly devastating.

The blood test revealed negative.

The boy who had been living as Koike Hizuri for the past 15 years was not Koike Hizuri.

The family had been living under a stranger for over a decade.

The press had a field day when the test proved negative and many speculated over where the real Koike Hizuri was.

They all felt they had been deceived by the family but nothing was more pain for what the family had experienced.

Each of them blamed themselves for not having the boy take a blood test when 'Koike' was found.

Julie would be found crying from morning to night.

Koun would be found standing in the room 'Koike' had owned and looked ill seeing the family pictures on the dressers, the same pictures that he carried along with him everywhere believing the boy in the photographs was his son.

Now knowing what he knows, he couldn't help but feel ashamed.

What kind of a father can't identify his own child?

Kyoko had to stop Koun from turning to Alcohol on more than one occasion.

To think the person, he had sworn to protect and love was not his little brother.

All those words he had said to the person he had thought of as his little brother now seemed hallow to his own ears and it felt like he had betrayed Koike own trust in him.

Koike own godfather stared at the mountain of gifts he had given to the boy over the years, now forced to get them back.

Lory wondered if he should burn them?

The person at the very centre of it all, suddenly found himself losing it all.

The contract he had signed with his 'uncle' was now null and void.

His 'parents' refused to look at him or call him 'son'

His 'big brother' avoided him like the plague.

All the gifts and toys he had gotten over the years were taking away and he was sent back to his real parents with a little money and an apology letter attached to him.

Nobody had ever heard of him since.

The whole world was asking one question.

Where was Koike Hizuri?

#Germany#

Kagami sneezed again.

He had been sneezing a lot lately and why did he feel like someone was talking about him?

A box of tissues was immediately put next to him and he looked up and smiled at his father.

"You should take the whole box" Kyle said, in German "I got a feeling you'll be needing it" looking amused.

Kagami took the box of tissues and said in German. "Thank you, dad" his father always looked out for him.

"Your manager called" Kyle said sitting down next to his son who had made himself toast. "He said, he would be by the training ground later today to talk to you about modelling for 'for You' sportswear"

Kagami almost chocked on the piece of toast in his mouth.

He grabbed a cup of water and downed it before looking up at his father in surprise.

Not just anyone models for 'for You sportswear'. Those who have, got serious career boosts in their sport fields.

Their pictures get shown on billboards all over the world.

To model you had to be crazy good looking, smart and be the very best at what you do.

"I see you heard of them" Kyle said finding his son reaction amusing.

Kagami sneezed again and said. "If I get the contract and my pictures are everywhere. I'll become an A list athlete."

Kyle suddenly looked paler.

Did he say, everywhere?

Including Japan?

Kyle could already see the population including the Hizuri faces as they looked up and saw a young man who looked like a mixture of Kuu and Julie Hizuri on a big billboard.

Who knows what would happen if the family themselves caught wind of Kagami?

He didn't want to see those dull eyes again which remain unmoving no matter what.

"Dad, it's okay" A soft voice said next to him and he looked up meet striking Hazel eyes looking at him with a soft look.

"I refused to get hurt again" Kagami said, "no matter what happens. I won't leave, you never left me so I'll stick with you through thick and thin." before saying stubbornly.

"Besides the Hizuri are not my family where it counts. You are"

Kyle started to tear up feeling touched and throw his self at his son.

"WOA-" Kagami was suddenly giving a big bear hug.

After a second, Kagami returned it.

Kyle felt so happy, the fact that Kogami was hugging back meant they had made huge strides from all those years ago.

"Seal your heart Koike" Kyle said, surprisingly Kogami by the use of his birth name. "Don't let anybody in who can hurt you. Don't open the way to suffering no matter what. Just remember that I will always love you"

Kogami eyes dimmed and said in an emotionless tone. "Don't worry don't I always lock my heart to those who are not family?"

Having purposely distanced himself from other people because of fear of being hurt.

If it wasn't for his father, he would be in a special hospital or worse, right now.

Kyle sighed, hearing the tone of voice from all those years ago come back with a vengeance, there was still a long way to go in terms of getting his son normal, again.

He released him and said. "Well if you don't hurry. You'll be late for practise, son"

"Right" Kagami said, seeing the time, grabbing his coat and his sports kit before walking out of the door.

Kyle still couldn't help but feel proud at how his son turned out.

He would try his very best to never let anyone hurt his son again.

He refused for time to rewind backwards.

# German Pro Baseball field#

"Coach, I'm here!" Kagami said, finally arriving, he couldn't wait to pass his driving test and get a car, it made getting to places faster.

"Good, Kogami. Your here" The coach for Germany international team said, "Like the rest of the team. Run around the field ten times to warm up"

"Yes, Coach" Kogami said and began running the rest.

Once the team was warm up, the team broke into pairs of two's, one half of the team would focus on passing, throwing and receiver the ball while the other half practise there bating skills, several loyal fans had come to see them practice.

Once the games were over they all did a full three minute stretched before getting spilt into two large groups, the field player's vs the batters.

The coach would sometime come in and give them helpful advice to be better players and just after he got to his home base, a man appeared in a dark green coat.

He and many others on the team recognised, the man instantly.

It was his manager, Kuzio Lucan because of him he could play the sport that he loved while also promoting his career and still spend time with his father.

"Will my client be done in a few minutes?" The man asked knowing that his client had another practice session later on in the evening.

"You can take him now" The coach said, signalling to Konami to break off from the group and go with his manager.

Kuzio watched his client come to him, he like many others wanted to be the manager of Germany infamous cold player, they weren't attracted to the young man personality but more to the young man's potential to go far.

The proof was that Kagami was in the sports news a lot and he personally had been to one of his games and could see the young man had talent.

Kagami had a total of three mangers before him, they all quit because they just couldn't put up with the young man personality.

Kagami didn't care about anything if it isn't to do with Baseball or his father.

He was completely cold to everyone or everything else.

Kuzio by far was the longest manger Kagami had ever had, he had the record of just under a year.

He took his client to his favourite coffee shop where he know, they would have some privacy.

He had been shocked to receive a call from 'For You Sportswear' about his client.

He supposed he should have expected it to be coming sooner or later what with the title of the best batter in the Pro league over his client head but it was still a shock.

The company had sent him a contract which he had looked over thoroughly and changed certain clauses and sent it back.

He received a call a week later about the contract, it seemed they were surprised that he actually read the contract because most people just hear their name and just sign without reading what they are signing too.

It took a month of back and forth negotiations before the final contract was draw up and he was satisfied.

Today, a week later, he finally showed his Client that contract.

Kagami never was a big fan of contracts and just trusted him that his manager hadn't rubbed him blind in the deal.

If he was rubbed than Kagami had every right to take him to court as stated in the contract he signed to become his manager.

Manger number two found that out the hard way and was fined heavy when he tried to swindle his client.

"Sign, here." Kuzio said pointing to a section at the bottom of the paper.

Kagami took the pen and began to sign where ever his manger pointed at.

Once done, the contract was put away and he was told when and where the photographers will here.

Kagami know he had just exposed himself to the whole wide world.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Lory Takarada was surprised to find himself being called in the early hours of the morning.

It was Kyoko telling him to walk out of his balcony and look at the big billboard in the middle of town so he slowly did so.

He came out and turned left.

He dropped his phone as his eyes landed on a giant billboard with a guy who looked like a mixture of Kuu and Julie clad in a what could only be a baseball uniform.

All around Japan and the world numerous of people were waking up to a similar sight.

Kagami Curr had finally made it to the big time.

Ch 4: The guy on a billboard

All the Hizuri assembled inside Lory office, including two-year-old Sophie Hizuri, she was born with Koun hazel eyes but Kyoko natural black hair.

They had all seen the board this morning.

"Boss" Kuu said, hoping they weren't jumping to conclusions again, without proof, he was shocked to see a big billboard this morning with a young man on it sporting his and his wife's features.

Julie was looking over the young man features hungrily, it looked like she was given the kiss of life.

Koun like his father was weary yet couldn't help but feel hope that the young man could perhaps be his little brother that it might not be too late.

"I called the company and they confirmed that this guy actually looks like this" Lory said in shock. "They did not edit it in anyway but only did what they usually do in all photographs"

The family and extended were shocked.

This guy actually looked like this!

"His name is Kagami Curr" Lory said, he was shocked at how easy he had found the name, there wasn't just pictures from the ones around Japanese, there were lots more taken over the years. "He's a professional German baseball player"

So the young man was quite something in the sports sector, no wonder they didn't know about him since they weren't really into sports but more focused on modelling and acting.

"So young" Julie said, shocked that someone so young was already at Pro level, if this was her son, than she would no doubt feel proud.

"And what about his age?" Kuu asked, if there was even a slight chance.

"He's 18" Lory confirmed before adding.

"and he's adopted"

All four members of the family immediately started hounding him with questions that he couldn't answer.

"Daddy is he family?" Sophie asked, her voice breaking through the mutters, the person looked a lot like her daddy.

Koun paused, he didn't know how to answer that, not without seeing undeniable proof right before his eyes.

"We don't know yet" Kyoko said coming to her husbands rescue. "We need proof"

That's right they all needed proof.

They need a blood test to be done.

They all turned to Lory wondering if he had a way of luring the young man to Japan to give his blood freely.

"Grandpa, why are you looking at Kagami-san, picture?" A voice said from behind them to reveal 16 year old, Maria Takarada.

Sophie smiled at her big sis and waved, Maria smiled and waved back.

The rest was startled, wondering how she know the young man name and than Lory remembered recently she had gotten into sport much to his son horror.

He remembered, having more than one chat with his son about her trying new things when Koike wanted Maria to stay cute and adorable forever instead of being out and about, playing sports.

"Grandpa aren't you usually interested in acting talent instead of sports stars" Maria said.

"You know him?" Julie asked, wanting to hear more and she wasn't the only one.

"I've only seen him on TV and magazines" She said, having found the player months ago and was shocked to see how much he looked Koun. "Kagami Curr, the best batter currently in the league. It's no wonder he modelled for 'for You Sportswear'"

Both, Kuu and Julie were surprised to find the young man was one of the best in the league and couldn't stop the feeling of pride no matter how much they convinced themselves that they needed proof.

"Grandpa, if you want to invite him to LME, forget it" Maria said, making them all look at her in shock and Sophie copied what her parents were doing.

"Why?" Lory said, that was exactly what planned to do.

"He's got a serious attitude problem" Maria said, it was a shame to since he had such a nice face.

"What do you mean, attitude problem?" Kyoko asked, could this person be that kind of star where they smoke, drink heavily and they play with woman all night long? Her imagination was running wild.

"No, he doesn't do drugs or smoke" Maria said much to everyone relief. "He's just really cold."

Making them all look at her in surprise.

"He's amongst one of the players that have the worst personalities in the league" She said, "Rumours are everywhere surrounding how cold he is. If you're not family or you're not talking about Baseball than he will right out, ignore you. You won't even get through one sentence before he walks away or hangs up"

They were all shocked, surely Maria was exaggerating, there was no excuse for someone to be that cold to a person they hadn't really met yet.

"Grandpa if you invite him, make sure its baseball related because he would hang up or never replied back" Maria said with all the seriousness in the world.

They stared at her like she had grown a second head.

Surely it was all rumours, maybe he's actually a really nice and caring young man that is just misunderstood.

"If you don't believe, me. Call him. A lot of talent agencies have either given up or they found talking to his manager the best option" Maria said, giving Sophie a big hug before walking away.

Already Lory was dialling certain numbers that he had in front of him and put his phone on loud speaker for them all to hear.

"Hello?" A voice said, in German.

Luckily Lory was decent enough in German and said.

"Hello is Kagami-san, there?" He said, there was brief pause before the voice came back and said.

"Yes, my son's here. Let me get him for you" in Japanese shocking them.

The phone was dropped and they heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hello?" A new voice said in Japanese and they were all shocked to hear how much it sounded Koun's own voice.

Both Kuu and Julie were looking like Christmas had come early for them.

Koun looked like someone had told him, the boy he had been hanging out with over a decade was really Koike all along.

Only Kyoko couldn't help but feel this won't end well.

Lory pulled himself together long enough to talk.

"Yes, I'm calling you to offer you a job" He said.

There was a long pause before the voice came back and said.

"Well, what kind of job? All jobs are usually discussed with my manger"

"Well yes but I wanted to talk to you directly on the phone" Lory said, "I would like to offer you job in acting along si-"

There was suddenly a loud beeping noises come from the phone followed by lots of long beeps afterwards.

Maria wasn't exaggerating.

They all stared at the phone in shock.

The young man had just hung up on him.

#2 days later#

"I see, so you've already try to call Kagami" Kuzio Lucan said, Kagami manager who Lory had decided to call once he realised Kagami wouldn't pick up his calls no matter what. "Then you must not know that my client only shows interest in baseball and anything family related. It's understandable that he cut you off when he realised you were talking about none of these things" talking in good enough Japanese and he wondered if he should brush up on the language.

"My client trusts me in managing the offers he receives and Its part of my contract to decline any offers that are not directly related to his profession" Kuzio said, before he listened to Lory Takarada and said. "You want to change your offer since I will decline it anyway? Modelling for baseball themed clothes? Let me double check my schedule to see if there are any slots open to squeeze you in." opening his planner and flicking through it to see if any days weren't already booked by other offers that people called in to do.

"I've got next week from Tuesday to Thursdays, after that the whole month is booked solid" Kuzio said, getting the feeling that the man seemed surprised that his client was so well booked, ever since that advertisement, offers had been coming from all over the world and Kazuko was now barely in Germany anymore. "So it's fine with you then? Good. I trust that we can discus arrangements soon once I confirm with my client?" He said, closing his phone.

#Japan#

"So boss?" Kuu said, wondering how it went.

"I just got off the phone with his manager" Lory said, relieved that the man was a lot more responsive than the actual young man. "I had to change my offer to get him to agree to come over to Japan. Next week, I will be expecting them to both arrive" and he patted himself for a job well done.

"Hopefully, we'll get a blood test when he's here" Lory said, knowing Kuu and Julie were going to count every second until the young man arrives.

"Do you think it's him?" Kuu said, "Do you think he could be Koike, do you think it might be my son"

"Honestly, I don't know" Lory said, "The age and the looks seemed to fit but when it comes down to it, all that matters is blood. If we do a blood test and find out that he indeed is Koike…." trailing off, knowing they had a lot to make up for what with so many years missing.

"Do you think; he would even want to get to know us since he was kidnapped from such a young age?" Kuu said, thinking about the possible reaction the now young man had.

"What I personally don't understand is how, he went from Egypt to Germany" Lory said, that was quite a journey, clearly the boy was dragged there or had some help from an adult.

"Either way, if he's Koike, he's alive" Kuu said, he wanted so badly to finally embrace his youngest son finally, his real son who he was sure had his blood running through his veins and he know he wasn't the only one suddenly longing for the embrace of their youngest family member.

They all refused to think he was dead in a ditch somewhere unable to escape his kidnappers.

And Kuu got the feeling that the moment he landed his eyes on the young man in person.

He would know.

He would know if it was his missing son.

Lory looked at his friend sadly, how could they have made such a mistake in thinking a random boy was Koike? Without any proof, they had spent years making up for the years they had missed of the boy's life only to find out, they were showering the wrong boy, that Koike was still out there probably cold and alone without his family there to comfort him.

It was truly a blow, to them all.

They were all determined to find Koike for all of their sakes and if the young man on the billboard outside was truly him, then they would do everything in their power to make him feel like part of the family.

But neither Kuu or Lory remembered an important part of Kagami personality.

Kagami was said to be one of the coldest players in the world of Baseball today.

He was cold to anything that wasn't to do with Baseball or his family.

And they would all soon learn that Kagami Curr defiantly did not consider the Hizuri's as family.

No matter what blood said.

And Scene!

Next chapter Kagami comes to Japan and the Hizuri and Takarada are shocked by just how cold the young man named Kagami truly is, trouble brews amongst the staff because of Kagami unprofessional like behaviour with interact with the staff on set. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kagami Curr was informed by his manager that they were going to go to Japan in a week so he said goodbye to his father and exchanged manful glances before heading to the airport.

Kagami know he would receive a call from his father when he got to Japan, he ignored the fans and people who took out their phones out seeing such a big sports celebrity in front of them.

Kuzio, his manager was trailing behind him as his talent, it was no surprise that his talent was recognized by everyone he came crossed and they were both treated extremely well when Kagami got out his passport and ID to confirm what everyone had already guessed and as expected for having a celebrity on board the plane, they were both treated with the utmost respect in first class, not that Kagami even cared since he was on his phone playing a baseball game, the whole time.

Kuzio was on his phone the moment, they were about to land, telling their escort, their description so he or she could find them, having chosen made promise of brushing up on his Japanese.

They landed in Japan hours later from when they left, it would have been night time in Germany but the sun hadn't even reached its peak in Japan yet.

A man that looked to be in his mid-forty's came up to them with a bright smile, ready to introduce himself but was stopped by the look Kuzio face.

It was best to talk him than his talent, because he had seen his talent reduce older man to tears just by a mere few words and he didn't want that to happen here.

Luckily the man seemed to roughly get the hint and went to introduce himself to Kagami manager instead before taking their luggage and calling a cab to the place they would be staying at.

They all ignored the stares, directed their way especially towards Kagami who's picture was currently in town square on the biggest border for the whole of Japan to see.

 _Kagami Curr had finally came to Japan._

Ch 5: A unprofessional attitude

It was a very shocking morning for those at the entrance to LME, when Kagami Curr walked passed them, with blond hair and hazel eyes, looking as if he was of some relation to the Hizuri family.

Kagami was dressed in a simple jacket and trousers, on his head was a baseball cap with the German official nation baseball emblem on it.

Unlike his charge, Kuzio was clearly dressed to impress, wearing a crisp creamy suit with shoes to match.

They approached the receptionist who was looking stunned to see the very guy on the billboard approach her.

Luckily Kuzio got to her first and said, "We would like to be directed to Mr Lory Takarada office. He's expecting us"

"Um, right" The woman said, trying to peel her eyes away from Kagami face who was rudely on his phone. "Just follow the signs, you can't miss it"

And true to what she said.

They really couldn't miss it, Lory door was glowing.

Both of them felt their eyes burn just from looking at the door and to make matters worse, Kagami found that he was being stared at by the people he passed.

In Germany he was only stared at because he was a celebrity sports star who nobody would dare to ask to take a picture with but in Japan, he was stared at for his looks and not for his achievements.

It was a very sharp contrast either way and unfortunately, he was slowly getting irritated which was not a good thing for anyone in the building.

Kuzio sensing that his client had now become a ticking time bomb, quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in" A male voice said, as he opened the door only to be greeted by disco bulbs everywhere.

It was a vampire's worst nightmare and a normal people's cringe fest.

"Please wear this." A male voice said, as they both turned to find a tall dark skinned man with two pairs of shades in his hands and one on his face.

Kuzio not knowing what to make of the man, took the two shades and passed one to Kagami who put it immediately on, which was a good thing because suddenly a chair spun around to reveal a glowing, Lory Takarada.

He was by far the brightest thing in the room.

Kagami took one look at him and immediately turned and began to make his way to the door, he wasn't going to deal with this and it was only through the reminder that his father would call later to check how he was doing, made him to freeze in his tracks and turn around, taking a seat on the least colourful thing in the room.

Kuzio know his charge would have left if it wasn't for his father, he too was starting to question, why he accepted this job offer in the first place.

Meanwhile Lory eyes behind the dark shades, began tracing Kagami face in slight shock when it came in full view.

He could easily see the resemblance between both Kuu and Julie in his features!

Hope was blooming in his heart were it really shouldn't.

Could he have found his long lost nephew at least?

But on the surface he showed none of his thoughts and said. "Welcome Mr Curr to Japan. I hope you've had a nice time so far" and Kagami gave him one looks at the glowing man and actually grimaced before turning away making Lory slightly frown.

"Sorry about my talent, my talent doesn't usually talk so much, so for the time being, he has requested that all questions and negotiation will be directed to me" Kuzio said, plus he didn't want Kuzio offending anyone here.

Lory further frowned, he had been hoping to have a nice chat with the young man, one on one. Hoping that he would see a certain action or a face that resembled his friend or his wife.

But he couldn't do that if the young man himself refused to talk to him but since he didn't want to drive him away and said. "Very well" agreeing.

Kuzio smiled and immediately got down to business and said. "So as we spoke about on the phone. My client not only gets free samples of the clothes he wears but he also gets a cut of the sales"

"30% percent that's what we agreed on over the phone" Lory said, who still thought the figure was a bit too high for someone modelling especially if he's paying for their accommodation and food along with transportation, that was until the man reminded him that his client wasn't just anybody and he was A-list Sports star.

Something Lory couldn't still believe until he saw the overwhelming evidence through the Internet and German sports articles.

"Not a penny less" Kuzio said, happy that his client had gone up so much in the world, so he can make these kind of deals and have such a standing. "If you have time, can you please show us to which studio my client will be working in? So we can start?"

"I have time, so I'm more than happy to show you around" Lory said, hoping to perhaps get something out of Kagami. "Shall we leave?" he asked.

Both Kuzio and Kagami got up and followed the still glowing man, their shades protecting them from the worst of his glow while the rest of the company wasn't so lucky.

Kuzio felt pity for the people who looked directly at the man without shades on.

Lory unaware of the chaos he was causing, turned a little to Kagami, who currently had head phones in and playing what looked like a heated game on his phone in surprise.

Kagami didn't even put down his phone when Lory was introducing them to the head photographer, which he found extremely rude.

In fact, the sound from his phone blasted out when he got to the make-up room.

How nobody was taking the phone away from him was a mystery beyond the doors.

Only Kuzio had some clue of what was happening and couldn't help but feel sorry for the person who told him to switch his phone off or put it away.

Kagami glare was a force that made grown man cower.

This was the scene that Kuu and Julie arrived at.

Everyone was staring at the door that was currently emitting loud heavy rock music.

They both sent a questioning glance to the president and couldn't help but be horrified when the music stared cursing in a mixture of all languages.

Who?

They got their answer in the form of Kagami dressed in baseball designer high-tops, jeans, a shirt that had a bat coming in contact with the ball, a red and white straight jacket and baseball hat.

Overall, he looked really nice but the effect was ruined by the sight of one shaken make-up artist and her two assistants on the floor.

You could just feel the change in atmosphere when Kuu and Julie eyes landed on the young man's face, seeing their own features stare back at them without the use of a mirror.

Their breaths hitched seeing the young man walk towards them.

And passed them without missing a step.

Leaving them both in semi-shock.

"What do you want me to do?" Kagami asked, speaking for the first time to the head photographer.

Lory, Kuu and Julie couldn't help but frown at how cold his voice sounded with that 'I don't a damn about what's going on' feel to it.

This was not the attitude a working person should have especially when the person who employed you is standing centimetres away.

To Kuzio this was nothing new since he had only seen Kagami, come alive when he was on the playing field or when he is with his father.

When Kagami is with his father, he had seen those precious moments when he could exactly believe that Kagami was just a normal 18-year-old who he had seen smile

A smile that was so bright but it could only be bright out by one man.

Kagami smiled so easily in his father presence and the look in his eyes was so different, so much softer and kinder, than what he usually showed.

If Kagami showed that side of himself to not just his father than his popularity would shoot up through the roof and his team mates wouldn't avoid him so much when they aren't playing together.

Even though he couldn't understand why Kagami acted like this around those who weren't his father, but in reality, he had no business poking around his charges personal life because in the end.

Kagami was his boss who could fire him at any time if he got too close.

The photographer snapped out of shock, at how the young man was a dressing him and said. "Just get in front of the camera and try to look as natural as possible" and Kagami did.

Everyone who was in the studio except Kuzio was stunned when Kuzio unconsciously got into a professional model stance.

The habit that he got from his mother side shone through in that moment and Julie eyes widen in shock when she saw the stance that she often did by default.

Those who worked with Julie or had seen Julie when she modelled eyes widened in shock, seeing Julie own stance.

Kuzio looked around the room, wondering why several people seemed stunned seeing Kagami having his picture taken.

He had never worked or seen Julie Hizuri model so it was understandable that he had no idea how significant his own charges poses were.

Julie herself, felt something warm in her chest when she saw the person who could exactly be born from her own blood and her husband, Kuu couldn't believe what he was seeing, he felt like he was watching his own wife model but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions, after all anyone could easily take his wife for inspiration when it came modelling since she was such a huge figure in the modelling industry.

If somebody were to copy his wife enough than that stance would become natural too.

Suddenly Kagami phone rang and most were shocked to hear that, the horrible music from earlier had become his ring tone.

Kagami walked off the set immediately once he saw who was calling him, without informing anyone, leaving the photographer and his assistants in shock at the young man's actions.

Lory, Kuu and Julie were all stunned, they didn't know what to be more shocked about, the fact that Kagami had brought his phone with him onto the set which was highly unprofessional or the young man had the gull to leave his work station not even half way through.

This person honestly didn't care that he was here.

"Um, Kagami-san. We're not done, yet." One Mic person said.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Kagami said coldly, his answer shocked more than half the room.

That answer was simply uncalled for.

"I'll come back after I finished with a call" Kagami said, walking out on all of them. Ignoring the shouts for him to come back and Kuzio really wished his charge wouldn't do this, always leaving him with damage control.

He immediately went to apologize to the photographer first, before he handed the man a list for what not to do with Kagami much to the man shock.

In fact, he handed everyone a list of what not to do, to avoid an incident with his charge in the future.

Kuu and Julie were the most shocked by the list in their hands, the man himself didn't seem to know who they were which was a big shock.

They were shocked by Lines like this.

They always had to stay three paces away from Kagami and they should never try to talk him when he's on the phone no matter who you are.

There was a full three pages of rules, summing up, that any relationship even if it's strictly professional was not tolerated with him.

"T-this is a joke, right?" Someone said in disbelief.

Most people thought the whole three page's list was some kind of joke but Kuzio was all too serious when he gave them out.

It was only a matter of time before someone goes against one of the rules on the list and test out Kagami reaction.

Kagami came back twenty minutes later, seeing an all too familiar stack of paper in everyone's hand and practically ordered for the photo shoot to start.

Again Kuu and Julie were shocked at the young man request.

2 hours later, Kagami was done for the day and immediately headed for the cafeteria, ignoring the people who wanted to talk to him about his behaviour.

Those in the room were shocked to see him come in and how much he truly ate, he just kept on piling the food higher without ever looking it he was about to stop any time soon, which kind of reminded them all of a certain man who's was like a bottomless pit.

Koun who was in the cafeteria at the time with his manager couldn't help but look at the younger man in shock.

Kagami went to the casher and payed for the full meal in cash from his wallet, pulling out a full wad of cash, much to the cashier's shock seeing so much money casually placed in front of her.

Kagami didn't even look like he know how much he just dished out because he never looked at the Japanese currency and all his memories of Kuu or Julie buying things with money were a complete blur.

Luckily his manager came to the rescue after Kuzio saw how much money his charge took out and the cashiers face seeing the money, and went up to his charge and said in complete German.

"Kagami, the money you put down is too much. 2000 yen will be enough"

The teenager blinked and looked down at his stack of paper laid down and took more than half of it back into his still full wallet.

Allowing the cashier woman to do her job, now looking less flustered and overwhelmed and giving him change that she know she could provide for him.

He took the coins and left, wondering how little the yen was compared to the Euro.

Kuzio just got a long sandwich with an orange and grape and some juice before paying.

Kagami ignored everyone staring at him as he sat down.

If it wasn't clear to everyone now, it was now, the young man was clearly a foreigner to this country.

Yes, a very rich foreigner who hadn't bother to read the currency exchange rate.

More than one eye was on him, as he ate the mountain of food and fell into a discussion with his manger completely in German.

The two didn't seem to realise, that the whole room was staring at them as they both talked about jobs that Kagami had gotten besides Lory's in Japan.

It was like they were in a whole different world, compared to them all.

Kuu Hizuri came in and almost tripped over when he saw the stack of food next to the young man who looked like him and his wife.

And was that German coming out of the young man's mouth?

" _and then at five o'clock. You need to try this new sports drink and tell the makers what you think of it_ " Kuzio said in rapid German.

" _another drink?_ " Kagami said, since he has tasted some truly awful drinks out there, that were so bad that he felt like throwing up his lunch every time he saw the brand, of course he had told the people who paid him how awfully it truly was.

After that it was rear for him to taste a drink from the same company again and if he did, he demanded to be paid twice as much.

" _You also needed to be at a stadium around eight for a sports advert_ " Kuzio said.

The two was so into it, that it was impossible for anyone to approach them.

Only Kyoko was oblivious enough, to approach the table carrying her daughter in her arms.

"Can we sit here?" She said, making both man stop their conversation and look at them.

Kagami was about to say something rude and shut her down, but his eyes landed on the figure of a small little girl in pick little dress looking at him with big hazel round eyes.

2-year-old Sophie Hizuri took one look at the stack of food that was her size and asked.

"Mister, are you family?"

Kagami response was to choke on a slice of pizza.

And scene!

Next chapter, I won't give any spoilers so you'll have to wait. Please Review/Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"KAGAMI!" Kuzio yelled in panic as Kagami started choking and immediately reached for some water to wash the slice of Pizza stuck in his throat down.

The question had been so sudden.

He had known that the Hizuri's would have been interested in him, once his face was put on such a large billboard.

His father himself, had informed him that the Hizuri family as a whole had finally realised that the child they had raised wasn't their own.

Over a decade too late but they were trying.

It would have made more sense to them if they suddenly took an interest, now that they know 'Koike Hizuri' was still out there and possibly alive.

It's really too bad that the boy, they all remembered no longer existed and it was ironic that they were the ones that ended up killing him when nothing else could without the use of violence.

Than Kagami had to appear from seemly out of nowhere and raise questions just by the look of his face.

Like… if he could be the original missing Hizuri child.

Kagami know that someone would be thinking it sooner or later but he never expected for someone to say it out loud and straight to his face, no less.

And now he almost died chocking on a slice of pizza because of shock.

Ch 6: Be careful what you say around children.

The little girl just looked back at him innocently, not knowing the damage or the attention that simple question had gained, as all eyes in the room turned to the group of four while Kagami washed down the last of the Pizza.

"Sorry, about my daughter" Kyoko quickly said, "We'll sit somewhere else, now" ready to leave.

But Kagami ignored the woman and turned to the girl who was sporting the features of the person who was supposed to be his big brother and said with a strange look in his eyes. "Why do you say that?" decided to be decent since he had found out that he had no real reason to hate the little girl.

The only crime he could think of was the girl being born from of the people who abandoned him and left him to rot in the scorching desert.

But, you can't always choose your parents.

Sophie smiled finding herself encouraged to speak and said, "Because you like Grandpa and Grandma and you eat like grandpa too" looking at the mountain of food that was her size.

And for some reason, the room had suddenly become cold as Kagami said in a no means polite way. "Oh, really? And what are their names?" setting off alarm bells.

But it seemed that Sophie had inherited her mother ability for not being able to read the mood and said, happily. "Grandpa is called Kuu and Grandma is called Juliena. They're, both really nice and Grandma is really pretty. Daddy says their spoiling me but Mommy says it Daddy who's spoiling me the most. Everyone knows Grandpa and Grandma, because their really famous"

Meanwhile Koun was trying to slid down in his seat, feeling his wife glare on the back of his head while several people in the room looked amused at finding out, a little bit of information about the Koun Hizuri home life.

But nobody could have expected what was about to come out next.

"Oh, really?" Kagami said and with a smile that didn't sit well with any of them.

"Well I don't know them, so doesn't that mean your grandparents are not that great after all?"

Silence.

That's what followed.

"You see, I came from this little country called Germany" Kagami said, with that creepy smile still on his face and continued. "And we're very big on celebrities and yet I guarantee you that more than half the population has never heard of you or your family. Do you get it little girl? In the world out there, you grandparents are only famous in certain parts of the world, while the rest of us didn't give a shit."

Jaws were dropped and people turned around to see both Kuu and Julie stunned face.

And even though Sophie had no idea what he just said, she got the general idea.

Her grandparents had just been insulted and the big person had used a very bad word.

But Kagami was far from done and said. "Your daddy too. He's probably not that great either. Even though he receives a lot of money, he probably thinks he's the shit, which is quite pathetic when I'm a sports star that owns probably ten times your daddies allowance and still look at me not and not to mention your so called mommy..."

"Kagami" Kuzio injected, his voice was firm, his charge was going too far.

"What?" Kagami said, foraging a look of confusion on his face. "I'm just giving this lovely little girl a lesson on the cold hard truth of her own family. Their all probably bloody i-"

The sound of a hand meeting skin echoed through the hall.

Kagami had been slapped and time seemed to have stood still.

They all realised that the young man had it coming and nobody could blame Kyoko or Julie for taking action.

Except it wasn't either of them who did it.

What shocked everyone was the fact neither Julie or Kyoko had done it instead a tiny hand was raised in the air belonging to one Sophie Hizuri.

"DONT MAKE FUN OF MY FAMILY!" Sophie yelled, "Daddy and mommy, grandpa and grandma are not idiots! They are the nicest and kindest people you would ever meet and they don't deserve to be called a bad word!"

 _Tell that to the years your family spent giving my life to someone else while I was being whipped in Egypt as a slave with nothing but a number for a name!_ Kagami almost said, fuming even though the slap was so weak to exactly do anything but make him feel a slight prick to his face but he was fuming that a little girl less than half his age had exactly slapped him.

"Stop being such a meanie! Daddy said that the only reason, why someone doesn't like someone else is because of jealously or you hate yourself!" Sophie said, getting a slight proud look from her parents.

Kagami smile turned a little darker as he said. "Little girl, you really need to stop believing half of the things your daddy tells you. After all, what about if a person has a genuine reason to dislike that person" Kagami said, giving nothing away at how much he loathed her very family.

"Then kiss and make-up!" Sophie said, while Kagami gave her a look his face that said 'This girl is an idiot', clearly none of the little girl's parents were going to take, this lying down but before they could do anything, Sophie said.

"Besides you might have heard my grandpa and grandma name when you were really little but can't remember because uncle said your adopted"

Oh, damn.

Went through certain individuals minds at once.

Kagami eyes went impossibly wide while Kuzio wasn't that far behind him.

The fact that Kagami was adopted wasn't really all that big of a secret but it was still in that category that crossed 'Personal information' that you can only find out from either his coach or his team mates and they both doubt the girl could understand German.

And that meant someone could and told her.

Kyoko sensed that they were now going into dangerous waters, quickly said. "Come, Sophie. Let's go out and buy you candy." Before grabbing her daughter hand, ready to lead her away but was stopped by Kagami hand, which suddenly lashed out stopping her in her tracks.

"Little girl, who is your uncle?" Kagami asked, little bits of venom in his tone while Kuzio was wondering who would do research on his charge before he even stepped foot in Japan.

"My Uncle name is Lory. Lory Takarada." Sophie said, proudly, not knowing that she was putting her uncle in hot water. "He owns this building and oh! He was very interested in you! He said, he needed to invite you over to the company, to get your bloo-" her mouth was shut but it too late and the damage was already done.

Meanwhile all the members of the family and even Lory made a mental note to make sure Sophie wasn't in the room when they had future meetings.

Kagami head slowly turned to face the camera in the right corner of the room with a look that clearly said, he was coming for him.

Damn.

"Please excuse my client and I, we need to visit your Uncle" Kuzio said, outraged that the man who called him here had an anterior motive other than just modelling.

And Lory braced himself for what was to come.

# 10 minutes later#

Kagami and Kuzio, sat opposite Lory who was fighting off a headache.

It hadn't even been a full day yet and his grand plan was already in ruins but he supposed this was a blessing in disguise, now that he could be so straight forward with what he wanted.

"Mr Takarada" Kuzio said and Lory gave the man props for appearing calm and collected. "Can you please explain to me and my client why you poked your noses into his personal life?"

And Lory tried to look anywhere but Kagami very heated glare, afraid he would catch on fire if he did and said, "Well I supposed the jig is up." sounding resigned before saying. "To put it simply, I want Mr Curr blood"

And whatever they were expected it certainly wasn't that as both of their eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Kuzio said, wondering when did the Japanese get so weird.

"Let me explain. I'm sure that even in Germany you both have heard the story of a family who lost their youngest child only to find him, only to realise years later, that they had the wrong child" Lory said, watching Kagami face very closely to see if there was any flash of recognition.

There was none.

"Please Forgive my client for not recognise it. My client only reads the news if it's will affect him personally, like who would be his opponent for the next match" Kuzio said while Lory was looking shocked that someone could be so obsessed with sports before the man said. " I on the other hand have heard about it, only in passing. But what does that have to do with my client?"

"I'm getting to that" Lory said getting out two photographs and saying. "I want you two to really look at the two people in the photograph and tell me if they look familiar"

And Kuzio gave a look of confusion as he picked the two photos while Kagami didn't even bother to glance in the direction of the pictures, since he already had a sinking suspicion that he know who the pictures were of.

Meanwhile Kuzio eyes landed on a signed picture of Kuu Hizuri and started it for a good five minutes before his eyes wondered to Juliena Hizuri.

Something tugged at the back of his mind, something about seeing the two in front of him was familiar even though he was sure, he had never met then in his life.

Before he held them up and really thinking hard of where he had seen them and that's when it came to him.

His eyes widened in shock as he slowly turned to a certain blond next to him who felt his stare and turned to him with a glare.

Apart from the glare, Kuzio was suddenly seeing a mixture of two faces in one.

He dropped the photos in shock.

"Do you understand, why I need his blood, now?" Lory said, not giving the man the chance to freak out. "The two people in the photos are Kuu and Julie Hizuri and they are the parents that most of the world is currently talking about. As you can see, Kagami has a uncanny resemblance to them and someone was bound to pick up on that, along with the fact he's was adopted"

"M-Mr Takarada, are you saying that my client is.." Kuzio trailed, since he couldn't believe it.

"I don't know" Lory confessed. "He could merely just shear a resemblance or it could be one step further than that. Only his blood can really tell"

And Kagami just 'loved' how the old man was talking to his manger like he wasn't in the room and decided to remind the man he was still here.

"Look old man, I am still here" Kagami voice was cold, startling Lory. "Why are you talking about my life with my manger, as if I'm a child who needs to be babies? If you haven't noticed I'm legally an adult and I'm the one that pays Kuzio pay check at the end of a month, he works for me not my dad and don't just go around and start making plans about my life when all I see you as a another pay check and nothing more."

He would never see the man as his uncle as long as he lived.

And Lory was taken back, he never thought that the same shade of Hazel eyes that he always sees every day would one day look at him with such coldness.

This weren't the eyes of a man who has lived out his life comfortably, those were the eyes of someone who had been through hell and back because Koun had similar eyes once a upon a time.

And to think the boy was 18.

Lory suddenly got the nagging feeling that Kagami never actually viewed himself as a child even when growing up.

What had this young man being through until now?

He couldn't help but wonder.

"Very well" He said, "I would like to ask for your blood to conduct a blood test. Bare, in mind that it's completely within reason to say n-"

"Do it"

"Pardon?" Lory said, convinced he heard wrong.

"Take as much as you want" Kagami said, surprising the two. "However It has to be done after my work here is done. I can't afford to have a dead arm in my profession so the best time to do it is when I'm about to leave"

And there was silence as Kuzio looked at his employer as if he grew a second head.

From experience he know, that Kagami was never this nice and when he did, it always ended up with feelings being caused mercilessly by the young man.

Lory smiled, thinking Kagami wasn't that bad and maybe was misunderstood because he couldn't convey his feelings properly.

"It's a deal"

And scene!

Next chapter the whole world is shocked to see physical evidence that Pro baseball player Kagami Curr is really the missing Koike Hizuri. And the family is eager to try and connect with the team only to find out that Kagami attitude towards them still hasn't changed and they get the feeling that he actually seems to hate them. This is the chapter, where Kagami asks the family to disown him. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat!

Enjoy!

Kagami Curr just gave his blood and left, he had pretty much pissed everyone off at the company and it was very unlikely that he would be invited to LME any time soon.

In fact, he was sure that at least half of the company throw a huge party the moment he left.

But he didn't care.

He walked to the airport and flow home. He was back in his nice comfy bed within a day, his father greeting him with a smile and asking if anything happened in Japan seeing the badge around his son's arm.

And Kagami just had to smile at his father concern, the man would have grey hairs in no time if he kept on worrying so much about every little thing he did and gave he, gave him a quick run-down of all that had happened in Japan and by the end of it his father look of concern didn't leave his face.

The man was concerned over the fact that when the test results came back, showing positive, his son would be brought into the spot light, for reasons other than his abilities.

But Kagami told the man that he would be fine and that they should probably start hiring security and body guards for both of their safety because the press would soon try to sneak in to catch him unaware.

A month went by uneventful which they both spent on pins and needles, until in the middle of his father's evening program, the show cut to a woman in a suit with an envelope in her hand.

The woman announced on international TV that the missing celebrity child 'Koike Hizuri' had been found with exactly proof that it was him this time.

So why should the people of Germany care?

The missing celebrity child was, the cold hearted, batting baseball pro league star, Kagami Curr.

And the world was in shock.

Ch 7: Not what they expected.

Kagami was now officially annoyed, he let out a low growl when he saw more that there were two rooms full of press in the stands at his practise morning session, this morning, he was already in a bad mood when he found that several black vans had followed him on the way here.

The look on his face got worse when one of team mates was stupid enough to approach him and ask wither they should, still call him Kagami or if he now preferred to be called 'Koike'.

His response was to lob his glove at the player and then go on a mini rampage with the balls and pats making sure to damage nothing.

He wasn't stupid enough to actually cause damage because the cost of the equipment was ridiculous and it was a pain in the ass to replace.

However, what nobody would have batted an eye at a week ago, was now making front page news.

His next match to his annoyance was littered paparazzi who almost blinded him with the lights coming from their camera's, fortunately everyone wasn't too into the news about his heritage, not to know what to do when he was clearly pissed off and gave him several steps of space before shouting questions about if he was happy to find the identities of his birth parents or if his family had already made contact.

His response was to give them all the middle finger before getting back into the bus and nobody argued with him when he said "Drive".

And that didn't even cover his father being stalked at all hours of the day and how the house phone kept on ringing morning to night.

Kagami, himself had to dish out several lawsuits when he found out that his and his father phone had been hacked so somewhere in the world could hear their conversations with each other over the phone.

Those companies who thought they would never get caught, got a huge shock, the next day when they received an email from his big and power lawyers telling them, he was currently suing them and that they should prepare a defence by the end of the week or they were taking everything.

Kagami sat back and watched his 'opponents' try to defend themselves, when their calm and collected face turned into splutters of horror when they realised he indeed had proof that they were hacking his devices and along with his father's own and found themselves slapped with a massive fine that they couldn't possible pay with sealing their business.

They didn't just hack a normal person phone, they hacked an A class sport star phone along with his own fathers.

And after several others, who found out the hard way why it wasn't a good idea to hack into his phone, nobody dared to hack their electric appliance ever again, after he proved that time and time, again.

That he would know and find you.

And then the long awaited call appeared on his laptop.

What happened to a simple call to his phone or landline?

# Normal PV#

Kagami debated on wither he showed leave the laptop going for hours or rejecting the call in mid ring just to annoy somebody but since he wanted to get back to watch his movie without that bloody sound constantly in the background to distract him, he reluctantly answered it.

In front of him were four faces that he would pay a hundred euros to each of them, individually, If it meant never seeing their faces again.

In front of him were Kuu Hizuri, Juliena Hizuri, Koun Hizuri and Lory Takarada all looking at him with bloody hope in their eyes.

He absently noticed that Kyoko wasn't there, along with that little girl and thought Kyoko was probably tasked with keeping her daughter busy in another room.

They stared at him and he stared back at them for what felt like forever before Kuu opened and said.

"So-

"Have you filled in the forms yet?" He interrupted the man rudely in Japanese.

They were all taken back.

He wanted to roll his eyes.

Did they expect that his tone would magically change towards them?

Did they expect him to suddenly look at them warmly with a smile on his lips, awkwardly calling them all their supposed titles?

From all of their faces they did.

Well they are six years too late.

"Forms?" It wasn't clear who said that.

"The forms I sent to all of you a month ago, they were to officially disown me" Kagami said casually, like it was an everyday occurrence.

He was met with choking silence.

"I have yet to receive any of them back" He said, " The quicker you all sign, the better it is for me"

"B-But why?" Julie said and like her husband she had thought those papers were some kind of joke that a fan played on them.

It never crossed her mind that it was exactly from her own child who was serious.

Kagami felt the rage that had been shimmering for a month underneath, finally burst out as he yelled. "BECAUSE YOU ALL FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE!"

They were shocked.

"Are you all idiots!?" He said, "All you could have simply giving me the results back through the mail or called me. But no. You had to broadcast it on fucking international TV! Ever since then, me and my father not to mention my own manager have to be guarded from each of your crazed fans! Do you know how many people I've sued in this month alone? Do you know every day I struggle to get out of the house for fear of being mobbed! All because I'm your apparent son, people seemed to think my personality had done a bloody one eighty in a span of a few minutes and I'm the next freaking Jesus!" taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

It was more than he had said in the last month.

Everybody just stared at him, completely stunned.

"Look" He said, coming his hair back. "I'm used to people fearing me not looking at me as if I'm either one of you. Just sign the papers and let me get back to my life."

He ignored, the crying woman who had tears in her eyes, as she realised this call wasn't going how she expected it.

All of them, had expected for Koike to suddenly revert to the happy child that they all remembered.

The child that always used to want to sit on his mother's laps.

The one who always followed his big brother like a cute little duckling.

The one who always loved it when his father came in with a massive toy for him and speaking to his 'slightly' wacky uncle on the phone.

Where was that boy?

It was like his personality had done a complete one eighty.

How did he grow up to become this?

"Let me get you all in a little secret. I still remember the time before I was taken" Kagami said, shocking them all. "That's right, from the very beginning I know who I was and who all of you were and I'm proud as hell that I grow up away from all of you!"

Now Julie wasn't the only who had tears in her eyes.

"But why didn't you come back?" Koun said, he didn't understand why his own little brother didn't immediately rush back to the family once he was free.

Kagami let out a cold, demented laugh that freaked them all out and said. "I find it hilarious that you all seemed to have forgotten that you lived with 'Koike Hizuri' for over a decade and neither one of you had the brains to perform a blood test because you throw your money at him."

Surprising them all before they looked down in shame.

Every single one of them seemed to have forgotten the last 15 years of their life.

"Did you know, I found myself laughing for hours, hearing about the boy's glamorous lifestyle that you all poured over him, only for in the end, you practically rip his whole life away from him because you realised you had given a total stranger your son's life." Kagami said, liking the look of shame on all their faces. "But nobody could blame you, even my own father believed that the boy you all paraded around was who you all thought he was until he woke up and noticed how much his son, looked like both of you" Looking at Kuu and Julie. "He printed out pictures of both you and even had pictures of the current 'Koike Hizuri' and placed it beside me. Anyone with eyes would have seen who was the real and who was fake and unlike all of you, he wasn't blinded by denial"

Making them all, cast their minds back to those months that they all refused to listen to what the rest of the world were saying and open their eyes to see what was right in front of their eyes all this time.

"But I must thank you all" Kagami said, getting them to look at him in surprise. "Can you imagine what would have happened if I hadn't gotten adopted by a man who loved me enough to work hard every day to provide for me and encourage me to pursue my passion and tell me to my face that he loves me, when my own blood relations wouldn't even look my way and were partying with a completely stranger?"

And if they felt bad, they now felt terrible.

"So what gives you, the bloody right to suddenly barrage into my life and expect me to welcome you with open arms?" Kagami said, "If you haven't noticed, I'm a grown man, not that small child you all seemed to all have stuck in your heads. I have my own life, I have a parental figure, I have a well-paying career and most of all. I am not stuck in any of your shadows. God strike me now if I ever went into showbiz chasing after all of you. I would have been constantly compared to my 'big brother' or Kuu over there. I might even have to fake my death and get a new identity just to get out of your shadows" his words seemed to mock a certain man in the room.

"At least with sports, nobody can compare me to any of you and everyone is forced to see as my own person" Kagami said, smirking coldly. "And the best part of it is, I don't have an appointed Uncle breathing down my neck trying to force me into following my so called Family footsteps."

And they all realised, this person wasn't Koike.

This person was a complete stranger to them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and an unfamiliar male voice to them said.

"Kagami, is everything alright? I heard you shouting."

And then to their shock.

Kagami eyes immediately soften at the voice, his eyes were suddenly filled with so much love, even his face softened as he said "Nothing's wrong, dad. I was just talking to some people" even his voice was so much kinder than before with clear affection in his voice.

They all couldn't help but stare at the blondie on the screen as they all wondered who was the man who could provoke such a reaction.

"Okay, then. I just wanted, to tell you, I made you, your favourite afternoon snack" the man said.

"Thanks dad" He said, and if possible, the look in his eyes got even softer.

Then there was the sound of footsteps leading away from the door, Kagami had a gentle smile on his lips as he thought fondly about his father, meanwhile everyone else was thinking how much his smile resembled Kuu own before he realised his laptop was still on, along with four faces staring at him with wide eyes.

The smile vanished like it wasn't there in the first place and the look in his eyes hardened as he sneered. "The next time you call me, it better be about you signing the forms" he said, coldly, a shocking contract from seconds ago before ending the call.

#Japan#

Nobody said anything as they all stared at the screen in shock.

"Boss" Kuu said, turning to the man. "What was that, just now?" he just had to say, as all of them turned to the man who had a calculating look in his eyes.

"I believe we just saw, the other part of his personality, Maria was talking about" Lory said.

"The one he only shows to family."

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuu and Julie reach out to their own sons adopted father to find out why Kagami personality is the way it is when as a child, he was so bright and socially active. What they learn, will shock them to their very core as they learn what happened after Koike was kidnapped to the day were they unknowingly destroyed their son mentality. Review/ fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The meeting with their missing family member had shaken them all up inside.

It had broken through their defences and mercilessly dealt a blow to each of their hearts.

None of them could even work properly due to depression as the papers for Koike Disownment sat mockingly in one corner in their own house.

It the fiscal proof that Koike wanted nothing to do with them, that he would never see any of them as family.

They know they screwed up but they didn't think that they couldn't apologies and not be forgiven until now.

There were many reasons why they couldn't even bring themselves to pick a pen and sign.

The biggest reason was seeing Koike, not the smile that was so cold and mocking towards them but the one that proved he was in fact connected to them by blood and nothing could change that.

So no matter the pain, they still had to try and get through to him because they were family and family always stick together.

The cold hard truth hurt too much to be thought about.

And what was worse, was that Kagami always seemed to know who was calling him and never picked up when any of them called no matter the cell phone but they persisted until one day they succeeded in getting through.

But instead of seeing a blond haired and hazel eyed young man, they saw a red haired middle aged man with glasses.

Kyle Curr.

And the man didn't look happy to see them in fact he looked down right pissed.

"You have some nerve calling after what you did"

Ch 8: A look into Kagami past.

The man glared with hatred, seeing two of the people who destroyed the boy he had admired for so long and said. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up right now" he said in Japanese.

The two seemed to be taken back by the hate they could hear in the man's voice, but couldn't figure out why, they thought that he had no reason to exactly hate them, since they had never met the man before.

"Please" Julie said, her desperate voice made him pause. "We want to know about our S-"

"My son" Kyle injected. "Kagami is my son not yours. You two do not have the right to claim that his parents. You lost that right a long time ago"

Both Kuu and Julie looked like hell, you could tell they had yet to get a full night's rest with bags under their eyes.

"Please" Kuu said, "I know we screwed up but the thought of losing one of own children is too painful to bare. If there is anything we can do, we want to make it right again"

"Make it right?" His tone scared them. "How the hell can you make the last six years of my son's life dissappear after what your whole family did to him!"

Both of them were stunned, the man was excusing them of a crime that they sure didn't commit, the only wrong they could think of was take in a unknown child thinking it was Koike and that was 15 years ago not six years ago.

"You know, I used to admire your son. Admire the strong bond you had with him" Kyle said, "And than you and your family had to crush it and leave nothing but an empty vessel in his place"

"What did we do" Julie said, the man's words weren't making any sense and she wanted to know what kind of crime she could have commit to offend the man so that she can make amends.

"I will tell you what you did" Kyle said, "But to full understand, I have to go back to the very beginning." sitting down, he was really going to give them a tongue lashing after this.

"The first time I saw Kagami was twelve years ago, he was a six year old boy working as a slave in the desert heat" Kyle said getting gasps and wide eyed looks from both of them as they both finally found out what happened to their child. "He wasn't called Koike but some random number, despite being a slave, he really stood out. He had that fire in his eyes that told you he wasn't going to give up and would run, the moment he had the chance. He was a real piece of work"

Both Kuu and Julie were horrified yet felt a little pride.

"Later, I found out why he had such fire in his eyes. He had a family he had to get back to" Kyle smiling bitterly. "He had somehow managed to get his memories of his time with his family, he held on to his name and refused to fall into despair like so many others would. I admired him and I think the other slaves secretly did too, you two gave birth to a fine young boy who had an unnerving will to get back up, no matter how times he was put down"

Now you could just see the pride in both of their eyes and Kyle hated it.

"His memories were the only thing keeping him sane. He believed that one day, he would make it back to you or his family would all swoop in and save him." Kyle said, before saying. "Obviously that wasn't going to happen any time soon"

Stab.

Guilt ate away at them.

"S-So how did he escape?" Kuu said, since clearly their son was well and living in Germany.

Julie picked up on that too.

"That?" Kyle said, "I helped him to escape when he was 11 since I was a slave master" getting looks of horror from the couple and he glared at the looks clearly judging him and said "You two have no right to judge me, not everyone has millions of pounds in their bank account so for me it was that or become a slave myself and yes, I whipped him and I'm very sorry for that but he's forgiven me"

The couple said, nothing, they naturally felt angry that their own son was living with one of his tormentors.

"We both pulled over a fast one and made our way to Japan" Kyle said, getting looks of shock.

"Koike was in Japan?" Julie said, her baby had come to see her.

"We were in Japan for a couple of days so I could fatten him up so people wouldn't look at him and immediately call child service" Kyle said, wondering how it went downhill so quickly. "Koike wanted to reunite with his family on his birthday, what better gift can you give to a boy such as him. I found out too late that apparently Koike Hours had been found years before and was currently celebrating his birthday"

They both cringed, having a sneak suspicion they know where this was going.

"I found him in the town square watching his own family celebrate his own birthday with another boy" Kyle said, "Koike did not take it well"

Julie started crying her own child had seen her hugging another child and giving that child gifts that was supposed to belong to him.

But what the man said next changed both of their lives forever.

"Koike had a mental breakdown"

"What?" Kuu said, convinced he heard wrong.

"While you were both smiling and partying, your real son was sitting in a chair with the eyes that held no life" Kyle said, glaring at the two.

"But how?" Kuu said, they had both seen him and he looked fine.

"What you saw was the outcome of years of Phycology sessions that I had to go through in order to fix the damage that you people have done." Kyle said coldly making them both flinch. "The thought of his family was the only thing holding him together can you imagine what he must have felt when on his birthday, not only had his family not being looking for him like he thought but they had given his own identity that he wanted to be able to say without fear of a beat down, to some unknown kid that you all probably met on the street!"

Both Kuu and Julie could still remember that birthday well, Lory wanted to throw a big bash for his godson and booked the whole town.

They had both been extremely happy that their 'son' was turning 12 and had gone above and beyond in throwing him a memorable birthday, unaware that their real son was looking at them not on the stage with them but in the crowd of people with broken eyes.

"While you all were out partying; I was dealing with a brain dead Koike" Kyle said." You know I had a plan. Drop the kid with his real family and get myself a new better life not taking care of a mentally brained dead 12-year-old on his own birthday!"

Both parents had tears in their eyes, realizing how much they really screwed up.

"Well I refused to dump him at a mental hospital" Kyle said. "I did so, so that when you all suddenly come to your senses, you wouldn't be visiting your own child in a mental hospital not knowing you were all responsible for Koike condition! He would have never gotten better being around the very people who hurt him."

Tears were falling freely now.

"NO!" He shouted, his outburst stunning them. "You people don't deserve to cry. I had to sit through many session trying to piece together his shattered mind while you were all smiling and having family dinners. I had to try and fix the hole in his heart when I shouldn't have too! And where we're you both? Spoiling an unknown child rotten! I had to try and get through to him so he doesn't stare blankly at the wall and only follow instructions. And where we're both of you? Probably going on an expensive family trip with another boy! And not a single one of you thought not to trust only your eyes and give the boy a blood test from the very beginning! In my eyes, neither of you deserve to cry when Koike had to claw his way out of the prison that is his own mind! A trap that you all put him there!"

Kuu and Julie felt terrible, none of them could say anything to justify their actions because they couldn't.

"I had to sit through and talk to Koike about a recurring dream of that day, that ruined his life for a full year! When I should have to! He should have been snuggling up to his family, giving each of you a hug but no. He was busy facing mental trauma, that his own family caused!" Kyle said. "And you expect him to just open his arm and accept you? What do you think would happen? That he would suddenly move in with you to make up for lost time? Did you really think that he could sleep in the same room that was home to another boy for fifteen years!? Did you think you could give him present that should have been his from the start but instead all he could think about is how another child had held his teddy for a good portion of his life? How another child played with his train set, how every time he sees you lean in and show affection, that he sees each and every one of you hugging another child for years on end, whispering the same words of affection? You either both very stupid or crazy"

And Kuu and Julie both looked like they had both had been slapped in the face.

"Do you think anybody could get over knowing someone else wore his name for over a decade and had walked the very halls in which both of you call home? That while he was fighting to be able to speak his name proudly without answering to a number. Another kid was using that same name half way across the world like it was the most natural thing in the world?" Kyle said, glaring at both of them "He was never allowed to reclaim his own name for fifteen years so why should he now? If I were you, I would leave my son alone and focused on the one child you haven't screwed over and you can raise your heads up high and say proudly that you are his parents without feeling shame. You have one child that still loves you and can look you in the eyes without remembering a day, you betrayed him. If that's not reason enough to pull yourself together, I don't know what will."

Both Kuu and Julie looked at each other, finally realising how terrible they actually looked to each other.

"As for my son" Kyle said, making then both turn to him. "You will stay the hell away from him. You've already hurt him once; I will not let you hurt him again!"

From the look in his eyes, they know he would go to great length to protect his son.

"But can't we still try" Julie said, not wanting to be kicked out of her own child's life. "Even if we're our relationship is strictly professional? We've changed since then and we'll respect his wishes" they had to start from somewhere and hope they could fix the damage done with time.

But how do you fix a mental breakdown?

Especially one caused by you?

Kyle shook his head, these people were persistent like a boy he know, many years ago and said. "I see, you both won't take no for an answer despite the pain you caused. So I will have to show you the result of your actions."

And scene!

Next chapter, three CD's arrive in the mail each with the number 12, 15 and 17 and they are expected to play the recording of the party celebration with the fake Koun, at those ages. What they witness is a tear jerking contrast between the videos. Review/ Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry no Upload but this is Urgent.

A good person called 'MetallicalyLove' informed me this morning that one of my stories was stolen.

My story 'Driven to Boyhood:One Shot' a powerpuff girl fanfiction became 'Buttercup a Girl no Boy!' by SupPeepoDunnoWatImmaDoinXP, if you compare the two, you can clearly tell this is my work.

Now this is sad because my story is actually based a little bit off of my life, about Gender identity and the hardships that someone goes through because they don't fit the feminine stereotypes, so imagine how much it hurt for me to see someone else pass something from my own heart, off as their own work even with a few minor differences, I highly doubted they even know the inspiration behind the story which makes it hurt even more.

So I ask you, as a reader to go to the story and report it as 'Report abuse' then find the option that says 'Not the Property of the Uploading User' so that it can be removed.

The more people who report this, the quicker the site takes it off.

It truly saddens me that something like this has happened.

From your author.

Mel.

This experience adds to me reluctance to shear my mind with the world, and I highly doubt there would be any updates from me for a long time to come due to going off to University and my mind questioning if there are others are out there that are passing my work as their own.


	10. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
